Addio, Mio Figglio
by VicPin
Summary: ::Twoshot:: ¿Qué pasarías si descubres que quienes son tus padres realmente no lo son? ¿Qué sucedería si tus padres fueran el Mentor de los Assassins y su mujer? Pésimo summary... Mejor pasen...
1. Cartas del Pasado: Ezio y Sofía

**Addio, mio figlio: **

**Hasta siempre, hijo mío.**

**Cartas del Pasado: Ezio y Sofía.**

- ¿Kyle, que te pasa? – inquirió Stan, muy preocupado mientras movía la cuchara de su taza de café - ¿Por qué has estado actuando muy raro desde hace días? ¿Tienes problemas en casa?

Kyle, su mejor amigo, últimamente estaba muy ausente de sí mismo; parecía como si algo le preocupara mucho desde hacía un buen tiempo, a tal grado de que desapareciera su sonrisa e incluso ignorara a lo grande las provocaciones de Cartman. Lo último hizo que el culón se cansara de joderlo por fin, aunque provocaba que él también se preocupara porque simple y sencillamente empezaba a extrañar las mentadas de madre del judío.

Aquello ya era demasiado para Stan, quien decidió citarle en una cafetería y hablar con él sobre su comportamiento. Desde hacía horas que le preguntaba una y otra vez qué demonios le pasaba sin obtener tan siquiera un ápice de respuesta.

- ¡Con un carajo, Kyle! – exclamó Stan, ya harto de su silencio- ¡Basta de tanto silencio de tu parte y dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que te sucede! ¡¿Es algo malo? ¡¿Es algo serio? ¡¿TE HAN HECHO ALGO?

Kyle entonces rompió a llorar.

Stan, pensando que no debió haberse exasperado ante tanto silencio, abrazó a su amigo y le dijo:

- Ya… Ya… Perdóname, amigo. No quise hacerlo. Te lo juro. Nos preocupas, Ky, realmente nos preocupas. Esa actitud tan rara, tan extraña de ti realmente nos asusta.

- ¡Oh, Stan! – sollozó Kyle- ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Ya no quiero soportarlo más!

- Ya, ya, shhh… Ya, Kyle… Tranquilo.

Kyle intentaba calmarse, pero no podía.

No cuando el secreto que se guarda para él mismo había hecho mella en él y había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Miró a Stan, quien le ofreció una servilleta para soplarse la nariz; no quería contárselo por vergüenza, y sin embargo conocía de sobra que Stan jamás se rendiría hasta saber la causa de sus problemas y de su silencio.

Fue cuando decidió que sólo a él le diría lo que le sucede.

Pero no en la cafetería…

- Vayamos a otro lado – dijo el pelirrojo -… Me siento muy incómodo estando aquí platicándote sobre lo que voy a decirte.

- Bien – asintió Stan -. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Al Lago Stark. Ahí… Te diré lo que me sucede.

El pelinegro, sonriente, pagó la cuenta y se marchó con Kyle al Lago Stark.

Esperando no tardar mucho debido a que pronto anochecería, ambos jóvenes llegaron al lago; sentándose a las orillas, Stan miró a Kyle de manera expectante; el joven pelirrojo, con la mirada enfocada en el agua y con la voz entrecortada, narró:

- Hasta hace una semana pensé que me conocía a mí mismo, que sabía de dónde era, que pensaba que mis padres… eran mis padres, ¡ms verdaderos padres!

Stan se sorprendió ante esa última revelación.

Kyle se levantó y se dirigió a un árbol cercano; inclinándose, empezó a cavar con las manos ante la mirada atónita de Stan, quien momentos después se unió para ayudarle a desenterrar lo que sea que haya enterrado el pelirrojo.

Un rato después, Kyle sacó un pequeño cofre con una extraña insignia que se asemejaba a la letra A.

- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió el pelinegro al recibir el cofre.

- Ábrelo.

Stan obedeció y abrió la cajita; de ahí sacó un extraño brazalete, un paquete de cartas y tres fotografías. El pelinegro observó lo último que había sacado del cofre; en la primera fotografía habían tres mujeres pelirrojas, identificando en la mujer de en medio a Sheila, la mamá de Kyle… O al menos eso se suponía hasta que Kyle le señaló a la más bella de las tres mujeres que ubicada a la derecha de Sheila.

- Ella es Sofía… Mi madre.

El pelinegro se quedó con la boca abierta.

Kyle añadió:

- ¿Sorprendente, verdad? Yo tampoco me lo creía hasta que comparé una de mis fotos con ella. Bien decía Sheila que me parezco muchísimo a ella; aquí, en esta otra fotografía, estoy yo aún en su vientre.

Stan tomó la otra fotografía, en donde estaba la misma mujer pero en un estado avanzado de embarazo, de manos de Kyle y la observó detenidamente para luego pasar su mirada al rostro de Kyle.

Joder, tenía su amigo la razón: Se parecía un montón a ella.

El color de los ojos, el cabello blondo y hasta las facciones de la mujer de la fotografía resaltaban mucho en Kyle; nunca había reparado en el poco parecido que tenía con Sheila y Gerald hasta ese momento, cuando comparó a Kyle con la señora Broflovski, comprobando que efectivamente lo único que tenía en común era el color del cabello.

- Sheila me decía que era muy bella – dijo Kyle mientras se volvía para mirar el lago -. Que era la mujer más bondadosa, tierna y dulce que haya tenido como hermana...

- Pues debo darle la razón a… Sheila: Tu… madre realmente es muy bella. ¿Y… y dónde…?

- Murió. A los tres días de haber nacido yo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en los ojos del pelirrojo; Stan, dejando la fotografía de lado, le dijo:

- Lamento mucho oír eso.

Kyle lloró.

Stan se le acercó a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Ya, Kyle – decía con dulzura -. Está bien. Llora si sientes que así te sentirás mejor. Al menos ella estará en un lugar mejor, viéndote crecer, y eso debería de hacerte sentir orgulloso…

- ¡Pero es que eso no es todo, Stan! Aún falta la peor parte por contar.

- ¿La peor parte?

- S-sí. Mi padre… Mi verdadero padre…

- ¿Tu verdadero padre…?

Kyle tomó el extraño brazalete y se lo puso; luego, como si fuera arte de magia, estiró la palma de su mano hacia atrás y salió del brazalete una cuchilla.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Stan muy maravillado - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Era de Ezio.

- ¿Ezio?

- Sí… Mi padre.

Stan se quedó sorprendido; Kyle tomó la tercera fotografía y se la mostró.

- Es él.

El pelinegro observó detenidamente la tercera foto; en él había un hombre de cabellos oscuros tirando a grises, barba del mismo color, ojos cafés oscuros y de mirada férrea. Llevaba una especie de gabardina negra sujetada con un cinturón…

- Un momento…

Stan enfocó su vista en la tapa del cofre y luego volvió su mirada hacia la foto; la insignia del cinturón era idéntica a la del cobre.

Kyle, mientras tanto, continuó:

- De mi padre no sé mucho más que lo que dicen sus cartas… Todas ellas dirigidas a mí, el secreto mejor guardado del Mentor.

Stan alzó la vista hacia su amigo muy asustado y le preguntó muy sorprendido:

- ¿Mentor?

- Sí… Verás… Mi padre no era cualquier cabrón de cualquier otra parte. Mi padre es italiano, más o menos de Florencia. Era hijo de familia rica, la cual murió a traición un día en la plaza pública. Él buscó primero venganza y luego justicia contra aquellos que la asesinaron.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Sí… Y eso era tan sólo el principio de su carrera como Assassin.

- ¿Assassin?

- Sí. La Hermandad de los Asesinos, una antigua orden que surgió en Alamut, Persia, hace mucho tiempo; ellos se dedican a preservar la libertad del hombre. Su credo es "Nada es Verdad, Todo está Permitido", el cual resume toda nuestra realidad…

Stan observaba a Kyle muy extrañado. Éste añadió:

- Suena de locos, lo sé, pero es la verdad. ¡Jesús! Stan, si hubieras estado aquí, en este mismo lugar, hace tres días…

- ¡¿Estuviste aquí hace tres días?

- Sí… Lo hubieras conocido, Stan: Alto, fuerte, carismático y de buen sentido del humor. Un buen hombre que siembra la muerte a su paso… Y un padre amoroso…

Kyle entonces tomó la primera carta del paquete y se lo entregó a Stan diciéndole:

- Esta carta la encontré en el ático la semana pasada.

El joven aludido tomó la carta y la empezó a leer.

* * *

><p><em>Mi querido hijo:<em>

_Tal vez tú no me conozcas, pero yo sí te conozco. Sé cómo te llamas, sé en qué escuela estudias, sé cómo vas en tus calificaciones e incluso sé sobre tus problemas de salud y con algunas que otras personas, especialmente con ese tipo gordo con el que siempre peleas._

_Sé cuándo estás triste, cuándo estás feliz y cuándo estás realmente molesto con alguien; sé quiénes son tus amigos y sé muy bien quiénes son tus enemigos. Sé en donde vive cada uno de tus amigos y cada uno de tus enemigos._

_Incluso sé cuánto amas a Ike, tu hermano adoptivo. _

_Y eso es lo que realmente debe importarte en tu vida: Amar a tu familia, a tus amigos y a tu prójimo. Sin amor, el mundo estaría en un profundo caos… Y sin amor, habría solamente dolor, odio y venganza, y eso es lo que no quiero para ti el día en que te den la noticia de mi muerte._

_¡Hijo mío, no sabes cuánto extraño tenerte entre mis brazos, cantarte un arrullo para que duermas y quedarme ahí, contemplándote desde lejos, esperando algún día verte feliz con tu propia familia y poder morir tranquilo sabiendo que jamás recorrerás el camino del dolor y de la muerte!_

_Porque el camino de un hombre como yo siempre trae eso: Muerte, dolor, soledad y desolación._

_Y eso lo sé porque lo he vivido y no te deseo lo mismo ni en lo más mínimo._

_Kyle, mi pequeño Kyle, viva imagen de tu difunta madre, espero que algún día seas feliz y que no conozcas el camino del dolor y de la soledad que conlleva el ser lo que soy: Un Assassin._

_Si algún día descubres estas palabras, no me busques, no preguntes por mí o por tu madre a los que consideras tus padres. Destruye esta carta y olvídate de las palabras de un viejo tonto que no quiso ejercer su paternidad por preservar la vida de su tesoro más preciado: Su único hijo._

_Te amo, hijo mío._

_Tu padre,_

_Ezio._

* * *

><p>Stan se quedó impactado.<p>

¿Cómo era posible que aquél hombre que clama ser el padre de Kyle le escribiera una carta luego de tantos años de ausencia? ¿Por qué los Broflovski nunca le habían dicho que era adoptado y así ahorrarle a Kyle aquella pena?

El pelirrojo, al contemplar el rostro dudoso de Stan, tomó el paquete de cartas, desbarató su amarre y le dijo mientras se las entregaba:

- Cuando se la mostré a Sheila y a Gerald, ellos… Ellos lloraron de dolor, principalmente Sheila… No querían revelarme lo que le había sucedido a mis verdaderos padres por dolor y vergüenza; era una parte dolorosa, muy dolorosa, del pasado que pensaron haber enterrado al adoptarme, pero al parecer no fue así… Y fue cuando Gerald buscó en su caja fuerte este paquete de cartas que, más que simples cartas, era un recuento de la vida de mis padres…

Stan tomó el paquete de cartas y empezó a la primera de las tres cartas:

* * *

><p><em>Mi querido hijo:<em>

_Hoy es el segundo aniversario de la muerte de tu madre. Para estas fechas habrás cumplido dos años de edad y tus tíos te lo habrán celebrado con pasteles, bombones y rodeado de pequeños amigos._

_Desearía estar ahí, escuchar tus risas, abrazarte y besarte; alzarte a lo alto y contemplar tu alegre e inocente rostro que evocan con orgullo al de tu amada madre. Verte crecer rodeado del amor de aquellos que alguna vez amaron a tu querida madre sin duda alguna ha sido el mejor acierto, el enorme sacrificio y el mayor dolor que un padre podría sentir, pero que puede ser compensando con el saber de que tu madre te esté mirando los pasos desde el cielo._

_Tu madre… Recuerdo haberle conocido ahí en Jersey luego de una misión de asesinato; un imbécil intentó lastimarle cuando le iba a quitar su dinero en un callejón. Yo pasaba por ahí, de camino hacia el auto que tenía estacionado a varias cuadras del edificio en donde estaban mis armas; cuando veía el ataque en proceso, saqué mi arma y le disparé al tipo, arrebatándole la vida._

_Ella estaba llorando muy asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir; me incliné a recoger el bolso y, al entregárselo, la miré a los ojos._

_Eran verdes, verdes como esmeraldas; en ella pude adivinar un carácter normalmente vivaz, inteligente y curioso. También pude adivinar en ella su amabilidad, su calidez y su ternura. _

_Me había enamorado de ella… Pero esa parte te la contaré otro momento._

_Ahora estoy aquí, en Estambul, preparándome para cumplir con mi objetivo del día. La vida de un Assassin no es fácil, pero no me queda de otra que seguir en el camino que espero que nunca tomes._

_Te quiero, hijo mío._

_Tu padre,_

_Ezio._

* * *

><p>Stan se quedó nuevamente impactado; sin duda alguna el padre de Kyle era un tipo muy dedicado a lo suyo, y sin embargo todavía halla tiempo para escribirle los pasajes del pasado entre él y Sofía. Tomó, pues, la siguiente carta, y la empezó a leer:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mi querido hijo:<em>

_Hoy me encuentro en Praga; acabo de matar a un alto funcionario austríaco corrupto. _

_Tu tía Sheila me mandó un pequeño álbum de fotos de tus ocho cumpleaños; he estado lejos de ti y el no saber poco o nada de tu vida hace que me dieran las ganas de renunciar a esta azarosa vida e ir a South Park a reclamarte y llevarte a vivir conmigo a Florencia, mi hogar._

_Pero hacer eso conllevaría a arriesgarte y a ponerte en peligro, cosa que no quiero para ti. Además, sé que estás mejor y a salvo con Gerald y Sheila que conmigo, y eso me pone tranquilo._

_Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo y tenerlos a ti y a tu madre a mi lado, seguros en algún lugar del mundo en donde nadie intente hacerles daño; eso fue lo que intenté con tu madre antes de que tú nacieras._

_Más bien, eso fue lo que logré durante un año y medio mediante un método no ortodoxo: El rapto._

_La rapté una noche después del asalto en casa de tus abuelos, aprovechando que estaba sola; fingiendo que era el comprador del colchón que habían sacado a la venta en el periódico, la persuadí de que me ayudara a poner el colchón en la camioneta. Estando ella dentro del vehículo, aproveché echarle una pequeña bomba de gas somnífero y cerré la puerta para esperar a que surtiera el efecto. Luego conduje hacia Tenessi, donde tenía una cabaña oculta en el bosque, y ahí la escondí._

_Ella misma me reconoció al instante cuando me descubrí a mí mismo como su raptor; me exigió respuestas sobre su rapto y yo le respondí escuetamente contándole mi doble vida como Assassin. Al final de mi relato, le dije que una vez que se topaba con un Assassin, especialmente si éste era el Mentor, entonces su vida correría peligro, y eso era lo que no quería para ella._

_Al principio me ofrecía batalla pensando que era un viejo raboverde (para ese entonces tenía 40 años y aún tenía buena condición física), pero poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza. El primer paso (y mi primer consejo como padre) fue el preguntarle sus datos como todo un caballero y sin faltarle al respeto bajo ninguna manera… aunque sí con poca insistencia._

"_Sofía Sartor", me respondía ella, "17 años", "soltera", "sin novio", "me gustan los libros"…_

_Ese último dato se lo has heredado sin duda alguna; he visto que te encanta pasar horas en la biblioteca leyendo grandes cantidades de libros. Tu madre también era una lectora voraz, y eso es bueno, ya que los libros te llevan a lugares con la imaginación como principal aliada…_

_Ya es de noche aquí en Praga y debo descansar, hijo mío. Tal vez mañana tenga que viajar a Venecia a cazar a un viejo enemigo mío._

_En otra carta te diré el resto de la historia de tu madre y mía._

_Buona notte, hijo mío._

_Te quiere,_

_tu padre_

_Ezio._

* * *

><p>Stan tomó la tercera y última carta; la historia de Ezio y Sofía le habían captado la atención desde el principio. Kyle, mientras tanto, todavía continuaba mirando el agua cristalina del lago. No obstante, el pelinegro notó que la última carta era reciente, justamente del año anterior.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mi querido hijo:<em>

_Tal vez ésta sea la última carta que te escriba; presiento que pronto estaré ahí en casa tras 17 años de ausencia. De seguro llegaré para tu cumpleaños número 17._

_Ansío ver cómo has crecido, hecho un hombre justo y honesto. __En la última foto que me envió Gerald me hiciste evocar nuevamente a tu madre; su sonrisa, sus ojos, su carácter vivaz y decidido, su amor por la lectura… Todo lo que eres tú lo ha sido ella._

_Ella… _

_A ella la estuve enamorando durante los meses que pasamos juntos alrededor del mundo; estuvimos en Estambul, en Londres, en Madrid, en Paris, en mi natal Florencia._

_Una noche en mi ciudad natal, le pedí matrimonio, petición a la cual accedió gustosamente e inmediatamente nos casamos en la catedral al amanecer del día siguiente.__Éramos felices, y lo fuimos más cuando nos enteramos que se encontraba encinta de ti. Tanto tú como ella habían llenado por entero el vacío de mi soledad, aunque fue por poco tiempo._

_Cesare Borgia, el hijo del jefe de la mafia siciliana Rodrigo Borgia, nos localizó en Denver e intentó matarles, logrando malherir a tu madre; fue en ese suceso en donde me di cuenta que había puesto en peligro a ambos._

_La dejé en el hospital para reunirme con Desmond Miles, el líder de los Asesinos en Denver, jurando alejarme de ustedes y salvarles; horas después, un contacto del hospital me había dicho que naciste con una semana de adelanto pero con buena salud, pero que tu madre tendría pocas posibilidades de salvarse por la herida que Cesare le había infringido en la costilla._

_Fui a verte a la medianoche en el área de las incubadoras; todavía evoco tus mechones rojos como el fuego, tu risa y tus profundos ojos verdes con los que me mirabas cuando te cargué por primera vez._

_Estaba orgulloso y triste a la vez debido a tu madre; con ella estuve los tres días enteros, prodigándole todos los cuidados que se me recomendaban, antes de fallecer en mis brazos en esa triste noche de invierno con mis lágrimas como el agua bendita que liberarían su bella alma de todo pecado._

_Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido:_

_La familia de tu madre asistió a su funeral, el cual observé desde lejos; luego, tu tía Sheila, quien había perdido a su bebé recientemente, decide adoptarte como hijo propio en memoria de su hermana… Y con ello, mi esporádico contacto contigo._

_Todo lo que me resta decirte es…_

_Que te amo, hijo mío._

_Te amo tanto como amé a tu madre._

_Nunca la olvides si alguna vez llegas a leer ésta y las demás cartas... _

_Y nunca te olvides de mí, hijo mío._

_Con todo mi afecto y amor, _

_t__u padre._

* * *

><p>Stan dobló la carta y miró a su amigo con la linterna.<p>

Había anochecido y ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, pero al parecer Kyle no quería irse. El pelirrojo contemplaba en silencio el lago, como si él recordara cada detalle de lo acontecido en los últimos días.

Se acercó a su amigo y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Viejo, creo que tu padre es un buen tipo. Es decir… Por lo que he leído en sus cartas, él te quiere… Más bien, te ama con mucha intensidad. Eso es algo que nunca he sentido o visto en mis padres; en este jodido pueblo donde sucede de todo, el amor de un padre a un hijo, y sobre todo el expresado por tu verdadero padre hacia ti, es un don y un privilegio que ni yo, ni Kenny ni mucho menos Cartman hemos gozado como tú.

Kyle sonrió.

Me dijiste que aquí le conociste – continuó Stan.

- Sí… Aquí, en donde tú y yo estamos sentados, le conocí… Y realmente fue… Hilarante. Stan… Realmente mi padre es un hombre sabio que lucha por un bien y en nombre de un credo que resume toda nuestra realidad. El tan sólo pensar en ello hace que me sienta orgulloso. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que mi madre se enamorara de él: Su madurez y su carisma.

Stan asintió al mismo tiempo que añadía:

- Y esos dos aspectos fue lo que, por lo visto, le heredaste. Viejo… Tú eres el más maduro y el más carismático de los cuatro.

- ¡Nah! ¡No lo creo! No soy tan carismático como tú, amigo mío.

Stan rió.

- Eres demasiado modesto, ¿lo sabías?

- No es modestia, Stan. Es la pura verdad.

Ambos jóvenes rieron.

- Vámonos a casa –dijo el pelinegro -. Tus tíos han de estar preocupados por ti.

- Cierto.

Los dos amigos guardaron las cosas en la caja y se marcharon hacia el pueblo… Sin saber que desde lejos estaban siendo observados por una figura solitaria escondida entre los arbustos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ezio Auditore presentía que esa noche sería la última vez que vería a su único hijo, y aquello le daba tristeza y alegría a la vez. Tristeza porque sentía que la muerte ya empezaba a rondar cerca de él dispuesta a llevárselo en algún combate, y alegría porque sabía que su único hijo estaba en buenas manos.

Escoltándolos hasta sus hogares, Ezio pensaba cuidadosamente en las últimas palabras que le diría a su hijo en una carta antes de partir de este mundo.


	2. El inicio de una nueva era

**Las últimas palabras de un padre a un hijo:**

**El comienzo de una nueva era.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo: Este capítulo contiene spoilers.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stan estaba en su cama reflexionando sobre lo sucedido.<p>

Y a altas horas de la mañana.

Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que su mejor amigo fuera el hijo adoptivo de su propia tía; es más, jamás se había imaginado que su verdadero padre sea un sujeto que se la pase matando gente de alto nivel.

Todo eso cambió la vida de Kyle en cuestión de una semana; el pobre ya no podría ver a Sheila y a Gerald como sus padres biológicos, sino como sus tíos y tutores, ni mucho menos a Ike como su hermano pequeño.

Es un proceso doloroso por lo que el pelirrojo está pasando sin duda alguna, y es un proceso sobre el que nadie sabrá jamás, ni siquiera Cartman, quien podría abusar moral y psicológicamente del pelirrojo si llegase a conocer esa información tan delicada.

De repente escuchó un par de golpecitos en la ventana; sobresaltado, se volvió para ver quién le estaba visitando a esas horas de la noche…

Y se asustó al ver a Kyle vestido de negro y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Kyle! – susurró mientras se levantaba y le abría la ventana.

El pelirrojo entró a la habitación y abrazó a su amigo, quien, preocupado, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kyle? ¿Por qué lloras?

El joven levantó la vista y, con voz entrecortada, le respondió:

- M-mi… M-mi p-padre… ¡Mi padre ha muerto!

Stan se asustó y, sosteniendo fuertemente a su amigo con el temor de que se desfallezca, exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?

- L-lo mataron esta noche… en una emboscada... durante una misión.

- Tranquilo, Kyle. Relájate, amigo…

Kyle y Stan se sentaron en la cama del pelinegro; el pelirrojo, entre sollozos, continuaba narrando:

- Hace unas horas, un Assassin se presentó por mi ventana comunicándome que mi padre estaba moribundo y que había pedido verme. Alarmado, le acompañé hasta Denver, a un hospital que servía de pantalla a la Hermandad… ¡Dios, Stan, estaba muy mal! ¡Muy mal! Le habían herido mortalmente en la costilla y le habían hecho un corte ligero en la yugular; casi no podía respirar… Pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para entregarme una carta… Su última carta…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Ezio estaba en su cama, moribundo._

_Kyle, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y con lágrimas en los ojos, susurraba:_

_- Padre… Padre… Papá, te pondrás bien._

_Ezio, esbozando una sonrisa y sabiendo que la muerte ya estaba a punto de llevárselo, extendió su mano hacia su hijo y le entregó un papel al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas últimas palabras: _

_- Sé fuerte, hijo mío. _

_- Papá, por favor..._

_- Sé fuerte y no te rindas en esta vida…_

_- Papá… Por favor, no te mueras..._

_- Addio, mio figglio. _

_- Papá…_

_- Hasta siempre… Mi pequeño Ky…_

_- ¡Papá, no!_

_Y ahí, en brazos de su único hijo, expiró, arrancando del joven el más terrible alarido de dolor que se haya escuchado hasta ahora._

_- ¡TE QUIERO, PAPÁ! ¡TE QUIERO! ¡PAPÁ! – gritaba el joven al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de aquél hombre que fue su padre y que en tan poco tiempo aprendió a querer._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>- … Me separaron de su cuerpo con mucho trabajo. Tras varios minutos, me dijeron que vaya a casa, a esperar a que me den aviso para su funeral…<p>

- Kyle – dijo una voz femenina.

Kyle y Stan se volvieron.

Ahí, a pocos metros de ellos, estaba un trío de jóvenes encapuchados; la persona de en medio, una jovencita de unos 19 años de edad, se acercó a los muchachos y, tras un saludo respetuoso, le comunicó:

- Ya es hora.

Kyle asintió y, volviéndose hacia Stan, le dijo:

- Debo irme. Ya es hora del funeral.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le inquirió Stan – Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

El pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- Bien – dijo Stan mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la camisa -, sólo me pondré una camiseta y unos pantalones oscuros.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa rápidamente, Stan y Kyle acompañaron a los tres Assassin hacia un auto, donde les esperaban los Broflovski, quienes estaban visiblemente afectados por la muerte de Ezio.

* * *

><p>Las estrellas iluminaban el vasto cielo oscuro de la noche.<p>

Rodeados de varios miembros de la Hermandad apostados en los árboles y con velas en las manos, Kyle, Stan y los Broflovski yacían frente a la pira ardiente en donde descansaba el cuerpo del que una vez fuera el Mentor de la Hermandad de los Asesinos.

Con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro, Kyle evocaba con fuerza las últimas palabras que su padre había escrito antes de partir hacia su muerte esperada en aquella carta que sostenía en sus manos…

* * *

><p><em>Mi querido hijo:<em>

_Cuando era joven, tenía libertad, pero no lo veía; tenía tiempo, pero no lo sabía; y tenía amor, pero no lo __sentía.__Muchas décadas pasaron hasta que entendí el significado de las tres cosas,  
>pero ahora en el crepúsculo de mi vida este entendimiento se ha convertido en satisfacción…<br>Amor, libertad y tiempo...una vez fueron tan prescindibles, son los combustibles que me llevaron adelante... y el amor fue el especial, hijo mío. Para ti, para tu amada madre, a quien pronto veré en la eternidad, para nuestros hermanos y hermanas y para el vasto y maravilloso mundo que nos dio vida y nos mantiene adivinando…_

_Con estas palabras, sabrás que esta noche es la noche en donde la Muerte ha venido por mí. Esta noche te he escrito en esta carta mis últimas palabras y con ellas, mi última voluntad:_

_Vive._

_Vive y sueña. Vive con esperanza. Vive con los sueños como siempre has querido que fueran. Vive tus ilusiones y hazlos realidad, porque de ellos se alimenta la esperanza._

_Vive la vida sembrando la Vida y no la Muerte._

_No busques venganza en mi nombre, sino simplemente ve esto como algo que tenía qué suceder. Tarde o temprano la dulce Muerte vendría a por mí para llevarme con tu madre, quien ha estado guiando tus pasos todo este tiempo, protegiéndote y dándote la fuerza cuando más lo necesitabas._

_Y desde la Eternidad, ambos cuidaremos de ti y te estaremos esperando para recuperar el tiempo que se ha perdido en esta vida._

_Si aún así, buscas venganza, no te dejes llevar por ella; más bien en lugar de buscar venganza, busca justicia, porque todo aquél que busca justicia es porque busca la verdad sobre sí mismo y para sus semejantes. _

_Y si piensas buscar justicia, piensa bien en el camino que elijas, porque en ese camino transitarás hasta el final de tus días._

_Sé fuerte, hijo mío… Sé fuerte y vive por el sendero que elijas. No importa cuál sea: siempre tendrás mi bendición y la de tu madre._

_Addio, mio figglio… _

_Y hasta siempre._

* * *

><p>Kyle abrió los ojos al ver que ya no había nadie frente a la pira ardiente más que él, el hijo del Mentor.<p>

Fue a partir de ese instante que, por primera vez en su vida, tomó la decisión de hacer lo que su padre nunca ha hecho: Vivir, sentir la libertad, el tiempo y el amor con todas sus fuerzas; no buscar la venganza, sino la justicia en cualquier camino que la vida se le presente…

Pero sobre todo, evocar con el cariño nato de un hijo huérfano a la familia que le amó aunque sea por poco tiempo, porque es esa clase de amor la que nunca muere una vez que se encontrase germinada en el corazón desde el momento de nacer y que creciera alimentándose de las atenciones y del cariño de al menos un miembro de la familia, tal y como Ezio siempre lo había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón cuando se presentaba en su habitación en calidad de ser su ángel guardián…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Había una vez un águila que surcaba los cielos. Era magnífica, brava y valiente- narraba Ezio mientras un Kyle de cinco años se acomodaba en su cama para escuchar lo que su ángel guardián le contaba -… Combatía a sus enemigos con la fuerza de sus garras sin miedo y con coraje… Como un guerrero en el campo de batalla…_

_¿Y cómo se llamaba ese águila?_

_Ezio, sonriente, le respondió mientras acariciaba su cabeza:_

_Ezio… Se llamaba Ezio._

_Kyle, con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, se acurrucó junto a Ezio y cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba el cuento que su ángel guardián le contaba._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>La bruma había hecho acto de presencia mientras que el Sol esperaba el momento de asomarse. El bosque, testigo silencioso del último adiós a un gran hombre, empezaba a murmurar a través del viento sobre el inicio de una era nueva en donde una guerra oculta podría llegar a su fin.<p>

Y Kyle Auditore Sartor, hijo de Ezio Auditore el Assassin y de Sofía Sartor, era justamente el portador de esa nueva era. Una era de esperanza y de vida entrelazada con la muerte y el fin de la guerra entre los Asesinos y los Templarios.

Caminando entre la niebla, Kyle, con una sonrisa, supuso que aquello era solamente el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su propia vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este fue un twoshot un poco raro, lo sé.<strong>

**Surgiendo a las 3 de la mañana de un domingo, me hice el propósito de escribir esta historia, tal vez como para experimentar qué sucedería si Kyle fuera hijo de Sofía y de Ezio.**

**No es mi mejor obra y sé que varios me lincharán porque he desatendido mis fics no terminados, pero créanme que estoy en eso, así que no desesperen.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Dark Karumi Mashiro, quien es una de mis lectoras más frecuentes y una gran fan de Assassin's Creed al igual que yo; sé que querías un StanXKyle neko, pero te prometo que te lo escribiré **

**^_^.**

**Saludotes!**


End file.
